Dreams of the servant
by zon-chan
Summary: (Sets in season 2 Sweet dreams) Only a true love kiss can break the spell but Merlin is scared and Gwen is mad. Both kissed Arthur while one truly loves him. (Merthur) Disclaimer- I don't own anything! -ONESHOT-
"So your saying both of them are bewitched?" I asked Gauis. "Yes I'm Afraid so." Gauis said. "Well how do you break the spell? If anyone finds out about this Arthur will be dead and war will break out!" I said standing up. "I'll look in the books. For now Merlin you must not let anyone find out." I nodded and ran off to Arthur's .

I opened the door to Arthurs' chambers and walked in quietly. I looked around but there wasn't a sign that Arthur has even been in here. I sighed and walked out. "Merlin?" A voice said. I looked behind me and saw Gwen with a basket of clothes. I smiled at her. "Do you know where Arthur is?" I asked. "No why would I? I mean that not in a bad way it's just it's not my job to look after Arthur it's your because your his servant and I'm not. Not that I want your job or that being the princes servant is a job thing it's just that, no I haven't seen him all day." Gwen said.

I blinked and nodded. "Ok um thanks!" I said walking away. That was weird Where would Arthur be? He would be where Vivian is. I quickly walked to her chambers. I knocked on the door and got no answer I opened the door a little and peered inside. I couldn't see anything. I opened the door even more and saw Arthur and Vivian kissing on her bed. My heart fell. What was this feeling? I closed my eyes. Then I heard footsteps. "Arthur you have to stop! You'll get killed!" I said opening my eyes. They just ignored me. "Arthur?" A voice said. Oh no. The kings and knights where behind he. Arthur and Vivian looked up in shock. I gulped. This is going to be bad.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" The kings voice boomed. I cringed. "Arthur wants the meaning as this?" Uther asked. I gulped. "I'm in love with your daughter." I could swear that someone fainted. "What?" Uther said. "Father I love him!" Vivian said. The king shooked his head. "Impossible! My daughter you cannot love him!" The king yelled. "I'm in love with your daughter and I will fight for our love!" Arthur said. Vivian smiled, "Do you really mean it Arthur?" She asked. "Of course my love." Arthur said before they began kissing again. My heart dropped.

/

The next day I watched as the two kings and the crowned prince were yelling at the court room. "I'm sorry Sire but I cannot deny my feelings any longer. I'm in love with your daughter." Arthur said. The king shooked with anger "That's preposterous! It doesn't matter what you feel my daughter will not marry you!" The king yelled. "Arthur are you sure your not under an enchantment? You have never act like this before." Uther said.

Arthur shooked his head, "Father I am not! I'm in love!" "Maybe you are under an enchantment!" The king said. Uther nodded his head at the visiting king, "Yes maybe he is. Guards! Take him to his chambers and don't let him out!" Uther yelled. "You can't do this to us!" Arthur shouted as he was dragged away. I followed them out of the room and into Arthurs' chambers. Arthur wiped down everything on his desk to the floor and walked to the window. I sighed as I began to pick up all of his books and papers.

"Merlin do you think you can send a message?" Arthur asked facing me. "What is it sire?" "Tell Vivain to meet me in the forest tomorrow." I swallowed, "What for?" Arthur rolled his eyes, "Not everything involves you Merlin! I won't leave camelot though so don't worry." He said leaning back on the window. I nodded and left his chambers.

"He wants to meet me?" Vivain asked. I nodded, "How do I know that this is not a trap?" She asked. "Well I would let you meet him in the castle but one of your heads might get chopped off. He wants to meet you in the forest." She nodded and closed the door. I sighed and walked back to my chambers.

"Merlin where have you been?" Gauis asked me as I walked into the room. I smiled, "Here and there." I replied before going to my small room. I sat on my bed my hand going to my chest where my heart is. It's beating really fast since I realised my feelings. I can't tell him I'm a servant! I'm just Merlin a clumsy servant. I sighed, and layed down. If he finds out about my magic he'll kill me. He'll hate me. A tear ran down my cheek. I quietly sobbed till I fell asleep.

/

The next day I knocked on Arthur's chambers and walked in. Arthur was already up looking at the window. "Did you have a good time sire?" I asked starting my chores. Arthur nodded, "I have to fight her father." He said. I frosed, "What?" I asked. Arthur sighed, "You heard me Merlin. When I win I get to marry her." Arthur smiled and sat at his desk writing something down. I gulped. "Well I -um- I'll go get your Breakfast." I said running out of the door.

I bursted through the chamber door and saw Gauis working on a potion. "Gauis have you found the antidote ?" I asked. "No I hope I do find it soon though." He said. I sighed and walked out and slammed the door. I carefully got a torch and walked down the stairs to the dragon. "Hello? Dragon?" I yelled. The dragon came moments later flying down and landing on the rock. "What is the problem young warlock?" He asked. "How do you undo a love spell?" I asked him. All of the sudden the dragon started laughing. I sighed and let him finished.

"Well?" I asked him when he was done. "And why do I need to tell you?" He asked. "Sofia made a love spell on arthur, he's going to his death unless I can break the spell." I said. The dragon smirked, "The only way to undo an love spell is by kissing someone who you truly love." "A ture love kiss?" I asked. The dragon nodded. I smiled, "Thank you." I ran out. I had to find gwen.

I knocked on Morgana's chambers. "Merlin is there a problem?" Asked Morgana. "Is Gwen here?" I asked her. She shooked her head. "She has a day off." I smiled at her and left running for Gwen's house. My heart hurts. I knocked on Gwen's door. She opened her door and smiled at me, "Merlin can I help you?" She asked. "May I come in?" I asked her. She opened the door wider for me. I slipped in and she closed the door. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Arthur's been enchanted to fall in love with Vivain." I said. Gwen started laughing.

When she stopped she frowned, "You not joking?" I shooked my head. "The only way for the enchantment to brake is a ture love kiss." I said. "You want me to kiss arthur?" She asked. I nodded. She sighed, "Why should I?" She asked. "because if you don't then Arthur will die fighting Vivains father and camelot will not have a prince." I said. She ran out the door with me following.

Gwen rushed into Arthur's tent and came back out moments later. "Did it work?" I asked. Gwen had her face down. "Gwen?" I asked. She lifted her head up to me he eyes were filled with tears and she face red. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Your what's wrong!" She yelled. "It didn't work Merlin!" She cried. Was the dragon lying to me? "He doesn't love me." Gwen said quietly. "He does." I told her. She shooked her head tears falling. "Merlin her loves you. It's always been you. Arthur just tried falling in love with someone else." She said. I blinked. Gwen lifted her head up. "Arthur told me. He told me that her loves you and he was scared to tell you. Merlin you need to kiss him." She said.

I blinked again. "Please do it merlin." She said running off heart broken. I sighed, It's not true. It can't be true that Arthur loves me. He can't If anyone finds out I'll die. I walked into Arhturs tent. "Merlin help me with this." Arthur said. I helped arthur with his amor. "Sire." I said. Before Arthur was out of the tent. "Merlin I can't wait I need to win this so that Lady vivain can be married to me." I closed my eyes. "Give me your hand." I said. "What?" "You heard me." I said. I opened my eyes. Arthur held out his hand. I leaned forward and kissed his hand. I pulled away and saw Arthur eyes returning normal. They were clear.

"Merlin why am I in amor?" He asked confused and slightly mad. "You don't remember?" I asked. "Your fighting Vivains dad to win her hand in marriage." I said. "Marriage!" Arthur yelled. I nodded my head. "I can't be married to her." Arthur exclaimed. "Well you were making out with her on her bed in her room." I said. "How did you know?" Arthur asked. "Because I tried stopping you." Arthur groaned. "You might want to get out there before someone drags you out. Arthur left the tent.

My heart is hammering against my chest. Arthur loves me. I kissed his hand and the spell was undone. He loves me. Arthur loves me. He feels the same about me. He can't know it was me who undid the spell. I won't tell him. I'll have to lie. I sighed as I went out to watch the fight.

The next day Vivain and her father were leaving. "I'll see you again my love!" Vivain cried. Arthur awkwardly waved at her. "We'll come again!" "Hopefully not too soon." Arthur mumbled under his breath. I smiled, "So any other Ladies fathers you wish to fight for their hand in marriage?" I asked him. "Don't be stupid Merlin." Arthur said. "Arthur can I talk to you?" Gwen said walking behind us. "Sure." I walked away to Guias's chambers.

"So I take it the spell is removed?" Gauis asked as I walked into the room. I nodded my head. Gauis smiled, "Good because if not then Arthur would be in trouble." I nodded, "Yea." Gaius raised an eyebrow, "Is everything ok?" I nodded my head. "I'm going to go see if Arthur needs me for anything." I said walking back out the door.

I walked into the forest and sat down on a log. I need to get my emotions under control. No dought gwen is telling arthur that she broke the spell. They get married. Have kids. I need to stop my feelings. I can't tell arthur. Ever. He will be married to a women maybe with noble birth. Have a hier and die. He will be king and I'll have to find till then. He can't ever know. If he found out I'll be hanged bu Uther.

Hours later I started walking back to the castle. "Merlin!" Gwen yelled running to me. "Hi." I said. "Arthur's been looking for you." She said with a smile. "Why?" I asked. "Don't hate me but I told him about the spell and how you unspelled him." My eyes widen. "Why would you tell him that!" I asked. "I had to realise that we weren't ment for each other. But Merlin you and Arthur are ment for each other." She said. I shooked my head. "No He's a prince I'm a servant and a guy!" I said. Gwen smiled, "Well what I know is that Arthur loves you more as a servant and friend." She said walking away.

I wiped my hands on my pants before entering Guias chambers. "Merlin Arthur's been asking for you." He said. I nodded, "I'll see him tomorrow It's already dark." I said walking to my room. "No need." I snapped my head up and saw Arthur leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. I gulped. "Come with me Merlin we need to talk." Arthur walked out and I followed my hands sweating.

I closed the door behind us when we entered Arthur's chambers. I turned around, "What di-" I was cut off as Arthur slammed his body against mine pressing his lips against mine. I gasped in shock as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I moaned and my hands went through his hair as Arthur's hands went under my shirt.

We pulled away panting. "Arthur." I whispered. "I love you." Arthur said. "Gwen told me what happened. Thank you." Arthur said. "I love you too." I immediately covered my mouth with tears in my eyes. "You do?" Arthur whispered. "You weren't suppose to know that." I said. "I love you Merlin." Arthur said. I gulped. "Your the prince. And I'm a manservant." I said. "So? I love you and you love me." I shooked my head.

"We can't I can't." I whispered. "Don't worry Merlin no one will take you away." He said. I hugged him putting my face in Arthur's chest. Arthur hugged me back, "I love you Merlin." He said. "I love you too." I said looking at Arthur. Arthur smiled and leaned down and kissed my again.

I'll always love you.


End file.
